Best Enemy
by HeartRemedy
Summary: After Rengar left his vastayan tribe, he didn't know what to do, then he decided to join League after Nidalee's proposition. He couldn't know that some day he would eventually meet again his nemesis from the past. How will it affect them? (M/M, contains yaoi and lemon).
1. Chapter I - The New Guy

**Hello there guys! Today I want to show you my crappy and cringe-worthy fanfiction :D**

 **Before I begin, I want to point some things out. This will be Rengar x Kha'Zix story (yes, M/M) so if you don't like yaoi stuff you can leave now, but if you do like, excellent! I want to make a longer series, maybe 1 - 2 chapters a week. I want their feelings to develop slowly, not just like that. I've read a lot of fanfics that were not so believable, so I want to do something different. Also, I didn't see ANY fanfic about those two (except for two rule 63 fics). Second thing, I don't own anything but the plot, the rest is a property of RIOT Games. Next, this is my first story, so I hope to see some advices and criticism, I want to correct my future mistakes. Another thing, I'm giving Kha'Zix...hands! Yes it may sound weird, but it is so sad that he can't hold anyone's hand, so I gave him that possibility, but don't worry, his big-ass claws remain. And the last thing I wanted to say, english is not my main language, so I will do some mistakes, I'm sure of that, and that's why I'm already apologising. Ok, that was a lot, but I think that's everything I wanted to mention, have fun ^^**

 **Chapter I**

Rengar was sleeping in his bed in the room number 98, which was on the 3rd floor. It was very early when his alarm rang, waking him up. It was 6 am, but he did not mind waking up that early. He lazily sat on the edge of the bed and stretched out while yawning loudly. Then he turned of the alarm and started gathering his clothes scattered all over his room. His "lair", as he prefered to call his room, wasn't the cleanest place in the world and he knew that, but never actually brought himself to clean it.

"God, what a mess…Wait, where are my- ah, there you are." Rengar said while searching for his underwear. He liked sleeping naked, and he was living alone so why not. After collecting all his clothes, he left his room. The rest of his home was in much better condition than his room. To the left was the living room with the kitchenette, kinda big for a lone lion like him, but he was given this home because there were no smaller when he joined the League. Summoners told him that he would eventually get a co-tenant, but it has never happened. In front of his room was another one, but completely empty. Next to it, to the right, was his bathroom. He made his way to this short corridor and entered, leaving doors opened. Then he entered the shower and turned the knob. Warm water was gently caressing Rengar's bare body, relaxing his tense muscles, and making him purr a little. He tries to hold back from purring when in public, but when he's alone, he always lets it go. After he was done washing, he started drying his mane. Bathroom is one of the reasons why Rengar is waking up early, it just takes him very long to get ready. Drying takes him something like 10 minutes and then another 20 braiding his mane. After that, he put on his clothes, loose, denim jeans and white, sleeveless shirt. Then he went to the kitchen to make a breakfast. He took 4 eggs from the fridge and made himself an omelette. He sat down on the chair and started eating, while watching TV news, but there was nothing interesting, so he turned it off. When he ate and put the dishes to the sink, he decided to leave. That was his typical morning. Rengar was happy, because there was no match for him today. Just when he opened the door, he saw Nasus.

"Oh, I just wanted to knock. Good morning Rengar, how was your sleep?" Nasus asked. He was wearing his favourite red, checked, long-sleeved shirt and beige trousers.

"Hi Nasus, well, I can't complain, I slept well. What did you want?" he replied.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me return some books to the library, I'm afraid that I wouldn't manage to do it by myself and Rene is still sleeping, so..."

"Yeah sure no problem, how many of them you have?"

"Well...something like...120?"

Rengar's eye widened a little when he heard that number. He knew Nasus liked to read a lot, but didn't know that he would keep that much. Is that even possible to borrow that many in one go?

"Oh wow, that's indeed a lot, no wonder you need an additional pair of hands."

"Yeah...I would be greatful. Do you need anything else or…?"

"Nah I'm good, lead the way doggo!"

"Rengar, I already told you not to call me 'doggo', it's embarrassing." Nasus said while making his way to his home. He was living with his brother Renekton on the 2nd floor in the room number 73. He is lucky, because the library is in the same spot as his room is, but one floor below, and to make it even better, the stairs are just next to his room, so it takes him less than 20 seconds to get in there.

"Why? I think it's cool."

"Would you like me to call you 'kitty'?"

"Well...if you reaaaally want to…"

"That's not what I- ah whatever, just don't call me that!"

"Sure thing, 'pup'." said Rengar and sent him an eye.

"Rengar!"

"Haha I'm just kidding, chill dude." Rengar answered in laughter.

"Not funny. Ok, come in, books are on the table. Do you think we can carry all of them at once?"

"Yeaaah I think we'll manage. I'll take those on the left and you take the rest." Then they grabbed the boxes and left, closing the door with a gentle kick. They went to the stairs and then to the library. Actually, Rengar has never been there before, he's not the reading type of guy. Nasus spoke to a female summoner, most probably librarian.

"Hello Stella, you look as beautiful as always. I'm returning those books if that's not a problem."

"Nasus, if you think compliments can lower my anger, then you are wrong. You should have returned them a month ago! What was taking you so long!?" Stella said, visibly annoyed.

"You know...they are very interesting and I reread some of them…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, just place them over there." said the young librarian while pointing her finger at the closest table. Rengar thought that she cannot be older than twenty-five. Her long, blonde hair were making her even younger. While they where placing boxes on pointed table, Stella spoke.

"I don't recognise you, you new?" Stella said trying to catch Rengar's attention.

"Who? Me? No, I've just...never felt the urge to come in here." Rengar replied.

"You don't know what you are losing, oh and by the way, my name is Stella, pleased to meet you."

"Rengar. And nice to meet you too." Rengar replied, shaking her hand.

"Ok, now, Nasus, if you ever be late with books again, I will ban you from leaving them out of here, do you understand?" Stella said it very slow that Nasus could tell that she was definitely not joking this time.

"I...uhh...it will never happen again, I promise." he replied.

"AND from now on you can borrow up to five books at once, and I won't give you more unless the last one has been returned, is it clear or do I have to repeat?" she added, successfully stopping Nasus from adding anything else.

"Yes...everything is clear." Nasus said, clearly unhappy about that.

"Perfect, now if you excuse me, I have to spend next thirty minutes on placing those back. And yes Nasus, it's your fault." Stella said as she was leaving them on their own.

"Well, she's nice." Rengar said after a while.

"Yeaaah...maybe we should be going, I have match at 8 am so…"

"Well you still have more than thirty minutes, we can go to your home, talk a little and then you would go, how about that?"

"Actually...I like this idea. Ok, let's go then." As they were climbing up the stairs, Nasus started another conversation.

"Hey, Rengar, did you hear that the new champion is joining?"

"What, really?" said Rengar in confusion, "Why so quickly?"

"I don't know, the only thing I'm sure of that it's a guy, but nothing else."

"Hmm...maybe Rene will finally meet someone that he could drink with, because he's obviously getting tired of drinking with the same persons and only Volibear and I can keep up with him. Man his head is so strong." said Rengar.

"I don't know, you remember that I don't like to drink, yes? I, on the other hand, would be very happy if he turned out to be a book lover as much as I am."

"Do you really believe in such miracle?" Rengar said mockingly.

"Well...you never know who you can meet here." At this point, they were inside Nasus' home. As they were inside, they could hear Renekton in his room, struggling to leave his bed. When they sat at the table, Nasus commented.

"I guess princess is finally awake, well, sort of awake. Conscious at least. He stays late and here's an outcome. Ahh...it's hard to be the older brother…" Nasus complained with a long sigh.

"Well, look at the bright sight, you don't have to fight with him over bathroom or kitchen."

"I can't deny it, you've got the point. But I would be happy if he was waking up at least thirty minutes earlier. He's often late for his matches and I just can't make him realise that there can be some serious consequences later on. But oh well, you can't have everything, can you?" Nasus asked.

"I think you're right, I'll talk to him later, maybe I can change something." Rengar offered.

"You don't even know how grateful I would be, now wha- oh shit, I overstayed here, it's almost 8 am!"

"What?" Rengar looked down at his watch, it was 7:54. "Fuck, you're right, better go now, good luck." Rengar replied, wishing Nasus good match.

"Thanks, see you later!" Nasus said in rush, quickly charging through the corridor and leaving home. Rengar wasn't alone for long though, after two minutes Renekton left his room, yawning almighty.

"Hello there sleepy head." Rengar said with a smile on his face.

"Sup." Another yawn. "Where did he go?" said Renekton while sitting next to Rengar.

"He's late for his match." - Rengar admitted.

"Whaaaat? Nasus late? Am I still dreaming? It can't be real." Renekton said in disbelief.

"Well, it was kinda my fault, we were talking and lost sense of time."

"Still, funny thing. Fuuuck shouldn't have stayed so late...I'm exhausted…"

"Maybe you should drink a coffee?"

"I definitely should." Renekton replied. "Ok, first things first, I'm going to bathroom. Can you boil water for me?"

"Sure thing. How many spoons do you add?" Rengar asked.

"Naaah, just boil water, I'll do the rest myself."

"Sure thing buddy."

Then Renekton took a fast shower. He left with a towel around his waist and entered his room to get dressed. Layout of their home was very similiar to Rengar's. He returned, wearing the black short-sleeved shirt and grey shorts. After that, he ate breakfast, drank his coffee, and left outside with Rengar. League's halls were huge, but the building was much smaller from the outside. It was like a gigantic hotel, but better. There were many plants and paintings on the walls, colourful ornaments on the pillars, and small shops and bars inside. Some champions were already awake, some still deep in their slumber. It was roughly half past nine. Renekton and Rengar found a nice spot on an empty bench and started talking.

"Do you know anything about this new guy joining us?" Rengar asked curiously.

"Hmm? No, it's a mystery to me as for the rest of us, but I'm sure he's either skilled or very strong, otherwise they wouldn't allow anyone that fast. I just hope it's not another 'boy' like Ezreal...But we'll get to know at ten." Renekton replied.

"Woah, today? That was much faster than I expected."

"Pretty wild, huh? But besides...where the hell is Nasus? It's taking him so long!"

"Maybe he's just having some difficulties?" Rengar guessed.

"Pff, it's highly proba- oh well nevermind, there he is."

As they were talking, they both noticed Nasus coming out from a small crowd. Champions have already started gathering to greet the new guy. They were all interested, what is rare. But no wonder, new champion just arrived and here comes another.

"Hello brother." Nasus said in his most common, soothing voice.

"Hello, Nasus. How's your day been today?" Renekton replied, mimicking Nasus' calm voice.

"I can tell that you're in the good mood…" - Nasus said while raising one eyebrow.

"In perfect mood." he replied, trying his best to hold from laughing at his brother's face.

"I have some news. This new guy got in here so quick, because summoners have seen a great potential in him, whatever it means. Also I know his race. He's a Void creature."

"Oh no...another Cho'Gath-like freak or vomiting Kog'Maw?" Rengar said with disappointment in his voice.

"Actually, no. I've heard that he is very intelligent and clever. Well, I doubt he's smarter than Vel'Koz, but he's definitely not dumb if the rumors are true. Well, it won't be a secret for a long time, it's almost the time. We should get moving if we don't want to end up on the very end of the crowd."

"Hmm...if what you are saying is true...wow, there might be a nice void creature to drink with!" Renekton said cheerfully. Nasus just facepalmed himself and Rengar laughed quietly. They went downstairs to the main hall, awaiting for the new member of the League. Despite being there so fast, it was already occupied by at least seventy champions or maybe even more. They joined the crowd and waited, sharing their thoughts from time to time. Eventually the hall got full and there was no more space. After a moment the older summoner went on the stage-like podium and picked up a microphone and said.

"Greetings, heroes. Today we gathered here to greet another champion that wants to change something. Just like every single one of you, he has a reason to fight. And don't get shocked by his appearance, he's actually a nice guy." as he ended his speech, he left the scene. Suddenly Rengar heard some kind of movement in the front of a crowd. He heard some gasps and wows, but couldn't see himself yet. Finally, he reached the podium and everyone could see him clearly.

"Nice claws." Renekton whistled.

"He's freaking scary!" someone else said.

As they all were sharing their feelings, Rengar couldn't take his eye from him. He couldn't believe that it was real. He thought that someone casted a spell on him and now he was seeing things, but it wasn't the case. It was real. Then, he clenched his fists and teeth, anger filled him completely. It could not be a coincidence. He already knew his name, he did not have to introduce himself. He could never forget those antennae, green eyes or huge claws. It was…

"Hello everyone here! Thank you for this warm welcome. My name is Kha'Zix, nice to meet you all."

 **Phew, how was that? Nothing really happened here, I know, it was just an introduction, but await second chapter, I promise it will be entertaining :)**

 **Probably will release it somewhere around friday, so stay patient and see you next time :D**

 **PS: I slightly changed "release date" of Kha'Zix, because it would just not make sense. I wanted Rengar to be long enough in League to make some friends and make himself an opinion before throwing them at each other. Await next episode :)**

 **EDIT: Errors and dialogues corrected**


	2. Chapter II - Encounter

**I honestly wasn't expecting so much feedback from you, I thought this would be forgotten, somewhere deep in the ocean of fanfics, but turned out to be a small bout, floating on the surface. Once I'm here, I won't let it drown. I decided to publish it today, because there would be an inconsistent gap between releasing. Enjoy ^^**

 **Chapter II**

"I know, I know, I may be a little disturbing, some may even say that I'm disgusting, terrifying. I'm used to that, don't worry." Kha'Zix started in his dark, deep, distorted voice. "I can assure you that I mean no harm, despite those…" as he was saying, he released his claws to fully present them to the others. After a short show, he returned to a normal position and hid them. Some champions were fascinated, some were thinking about what to ask him later, and the rest was just listening.

"So you probably wanna know something about me...well, I don't have a very interesting story. As you probably know, Void creatures are born as voidlings and left on their own in a different realm, fighting for their lifes. Most of them don't make it, sadly, but those who are strong enough to survive will live. I was no different. If you want to know more details, ask Malzahar, he knows this stuff better than I do. Yeaaah I see you!" Kha'Zix waved to Malzahar that was floating somewhere in the crowd. He waved back, but it wasn't very enthusiastic.

"Alright, I guess I'm done talking about myself. Well, if you want me to describe my every victim, I can do it, but let's not do it, it's disgusting, bleh." he joked and made a silly pose. Kha'Zix was indeed very clever, he wanted to buy their trust. And it was working in most cases. Giggling and quiet laughter could be heard all over the hall. Even Nasus found that funny.

It looked like only Rengar wasn't amused, still not believing his eyes. He wanted to shout 'He's a liar! Don't listen to him!', but he could not say a word. Rengar has never told anyone about his origin. Nobody knew how he lost his eye, he kept that as a secret. When he joined the League, there were fewer champions , so there was no need to make such show, he could just choose who he wants to tell and when he wants, but now there are more than 130 of them, so it would be annoying to tell every single person your story, so they decided to make a "Mass introduction".

"Ok, ok, so, let's skip the boring part and go straight to the questions. Who's going to be first? Don't worry, I have lots of time." Kha'Zix asked with a theatrical, yet honest smile.

"Me! Me! Pick me!" someone said almost instantly. High, girly voice could be heard from inside a crowd. Suddenly, small purple yordle squeezed out, followed by pix. It was Lulu.

"I have a question!" she repeated.

"Ok, ask me." he responded.

"You're purple!" she said in excitement.

"Uhh...Yeah, I guess I am, but, what exactly is your question?" Kha'Zix was confused.

"Whyyyyy~?" she said almost maniacaly. Lulu is no threat, but she sometimes she sounds more terrifying than Nocturne's voice in nightmares.

"I-uhh…" Kha'Zix could not understand how such freak could be a part of this community. He knew there could be some weirdos, but never would have guessed to meet one so fast.

"Lulu, don't ask stupid questions!", a woman standing in the front scolded her. It was Leona. "I have a better question. What is your speciality? I mean, what will be your main role?"

"Oh, thanks, that was awkward." He cleared his throat, "I feel comfortable in the woods, so I guess I'll be a jungler. Also, I specialise in fast killing." he admitted proudly.

"An assassin then. Thank you." Leona said. It was hard to tell if she was happy with this answer.

"You're welcome. So, who's next?"

"I HAVE A QUESTION!" Renekton shouted from across the crowd already on his way to the front. Nasus could not tell when he left his spot, it was like if he had disappeared. When he reached the front, he spoke.

"Do you like alcohol?" Renekton started immediately. "Like, you know, beer?". Everyone in the League knew Renekton's love for alcohol, so nobody was surprised by this question.

"No...I don't, sorry." Kha'Zix replied kind of amused by this question.

"Oh...ok, that's fine I guess..." he said disappointed. As he was trying to go back, Kha'Zix spoke again.

"But I like wine, whiskey...vodka isn't bad either." Kha'Zix admitted with a genuine smirk. After those words Renekton instantly turned to Kha'Zix with a huge smile on his face.

"No shit! You do? Fuck yes!" he shouted cheerfully. Kha'Zix was almost sure he just made himself an ally. Someone scolded him for his bad language and Nasus wanted to be burried alive out of embarrassment. Then Kha'Zix was asked a couple more questions which he answered without hesitation. It lasted almost half an hour.

"Well I guess we're running out of time. I'm really sorry, but I still have to move in to my room and- oh wait, wait, wait." -Kha'Zix could swear that he just saw someone familiar. He jumped of the stage, diving into the crowd.

"Excuse me…" he tried his best to move through the crowd and not to lose that person from his eyes.

Rengar was almost sure he was looking for him, their eyes met for a second when Kha'Zix was still on the stage. He didn't know if he was ready to face him again, but before he could even consider it, Kha'Zix was already standing before him.

"What the…" Kha'Zix said quietly after he recognised Rengar. He could not believe his eyes. He was shocked and almost paralyzed. Rengar, the same, could not perform any action. He was just standing, mouth half opened as if he was trying to say something. Suddenly, Kha'Zix's expression changed to almost pure, feral anger.

"What the FUCK are YOU doing here!?" Kha'Zix shouted. Champions closest to him took some steps back, as if they were pushed by some invisible force. His voice was terrifying.

"Wha-" Rengar mumbled, "What am I doing HERE? Why the fuck are YOU following ME?" he replied equally angry.

"The fuck are you even talking about? Why would I want to follow you, moron?"

"Wait, what?" Rengar said confused. "You didn't know I'm here?"

"Hell, if I knew, I would have never joined League!" Kha'Zix shouted again.

"Wait, you know each other?" Renekton cut in.

"Oh you don't even know what I would do to have never met this sucker!" Kha'Zix replied.

"How did you just call me, bug!?"

"Oh not only stupid and half blinded but also deaf!". Rengar almost burst and punched him right in the face, but luckily Nasus interrupted their argument.

"Hey, calm down you two! You're not alone in here!" Nasus said as he stepped in between them, stopping their fight. "I don't know why you hate each other, but keep it to yourself!". Rengar's eye was still locked on his enemy, but after a moment he looked at Nasus and agreed.

"Alright, sorry for disturbance. We'll finish it eventually in other time."

"Oh yes we definitely will…" Kha'Zix replied, still observing Rengar with fierce look. As the rest of the champions were leaving, Stella showed up and stopped Rengar and Kha'Zix.

"Wait guys, I have some information. You're mister Kha'Zix, am I right?" she looked at Kha'Zix questioningly.

"Yes, it's me. Is my room ready?" he asked. Kha'Zix wanted at least one excuse to leave. He couldn't stand looking at Rengar.

"That's why I am here. There was no room suitable for you, so summoner council decided to make you share a room with a co-tenant." Stella explained.

"Oh great, this day cannot be any worse…" Kha'Zix sighed in despair.

"You were assigned the room number...98? Yes, 98. Do you know who lives there? I forgot my papers.". When Rengar heard that number, he thought he misheard, but when she repeated it, he felt something crack deep inside his soul.

"Are you...are you sure he was assigned the room number 98…?" Rengar asked dead inside.

"Yes, I'm sure of that, is something wrong?" both Stella and Kha'Zix looked at him confused. Rengar covered his face with his hand and said.

"I...I live there. I live in the room 98." Rengar said quietly.

"Oh, perfect, now could you tell m-" she wanted speak, but was suddenly interrupted by Kha'Zix.

"You're kidding...right? Tell me it's just an unfunny joke…" Kha'Zix said in disbelief.

"Do I look like full of joy?" Rengar replied ironically. Kha'Zix was just looking with a blank expression. Then he gathered some air in his lungs, turned away, and burst.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Kill me already!" Kha'Zix could not hold himself back and shouted. Remaining champions that were still in the hall immediately turned to them when they heard that loud shout. Stella, Renekton and Nasus were shocked, but Stella didn't know about their previous "fight".

"Whaaa...what is happening?" she asked, still mildly shocked.

"No, there must be some huge, fucking misunderstanding! I can't be living under the same roof as this idiot!" Kha'Zix complained. Rengar stopped his fist just in time. Still, his eye was filled with pure hate, and his facial expression was saying something like 'The first person that speaks to me will die painfully.'. When Nasus saw his face, he took three steps backwards.

"Sorry, but I cannot do anything about it. I have no power here, I'm just the librarian. As far as I know they have already prepared your room because it was unoccupied, so there was no need to call you Rengar. They gave you bed, desk, chair, chest and actually everything necessary. Oh, right, almost forgot. Take this, it's the key to your room. Now excuse me, I have some things to attend to, and please, stop fighting.". Kha'Zix wasn't really paying attention, he didn't care. She handed him the key and left. Both Rengar and Kha'Zix were hoping that she would turn back and say that it was just a prank, but it never happened. Nasus and Renekton were silent. Suddenly Kha'Zix broke the silence.

"I guess...we don't have a choice...Where is this room? I just wanna lay down and hope that I will get a heart attack…" Kha'Zix asked quietly.

"Uhh...on the third floor, to the right..." Rengar replied, too downcast to be arguing anymore. Kha'Zix then left them and made his way to, now their, room. After a short silence, Rengar started speaking.

"I think I owe you two some explanation…" They both nodded in agreement. "Well…Long time ago, I left my tribe, because I was considered weak. I didn't want them to make fun of me, so I escaped. I taught myself everything, starting from making a basic shelter, ending on hunting. When I grew up, I have decided to come back. They would have let me return if I had killed a mysterious creature that was killing members of the tribe. This creature was Kha'Zix. I went, not knowing what to expect, to the place the tribe has told me. When I was there, I've seen him eating someone from my tribe. I wanted to draw my weapon, but he instantly jumped towards me, disarming me with one claw, and blinding me with the second. That's how we met." Rengar explained, not so happy. He didn't want anyone to know that he was a weakling, but now it didn't matter.

"That explains a lot, but..." started Renekton. "He didn't seem bad to be honest, I kinda like him.". Rengar looked at him as if he was betrayed by his best friend. "I-I don't mean that it was cool of him to blind you." Renekton clarified. "I think he may not be that bad, he just hates you because of your, well, previous encounter. Wait, how did you escape? Shouldn't you be dead if what you were saying was true?" he added confused.

"Yeah, also I don't really see the reason why he would hate you that much…" Nasus spoke concerned. Rengar scratched the back of his head and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Well...when he disarmed me and cut my eye off, he...let me go." Rengar admitted quietly.

"I don't understand, he let you go, but now he hates you. Why?" Nasus continued.

"I-uhh…" Rengar started slowly. "He told me that I was lucky, because he was already full, and the fact that he only cut my eye was an act of mercy...so I got pissed off and when he turned away, I...stabbed his back with a spare blade, probably permanently taking away his ability to fly…". Rengar wasn't proud of that. He knew it wasn't very honourable, but he just couldn't stand that dishonour, he had to do anything, or else he would consider himself a coward. He was just looking somewhere, too scared to look at them. As he was thinking more about it, the worse it sounded in his head. He was spared, yet he backstabbed someone, achieving absolutely nothing.

"Hey, heads up!" Renekton said after a while. "I know you must feel bad, but hey, shit happens. You can't reverse that. And if I were you, I'd probably have done the same thing. You were obviously scared for your life.". Nasus nodded in agreement.

"He is right, cheer up.". When Rengar heard them, he felt worse and better at the same time. It was nice that they understood him and were trying to cheer him up, but at the same time he realised that he actually WAS scared. He has blocked this thought, but now he remembered it. He wanted to be strong, to prove that his tribe's judgement was wrong. But they were right.

"I think you should apologise to him." Nasus stated. It made Rengar snap out of his wondering.

"Are you insane? I don't even have anything to be apologising for!" he replied resentful.

"Oh, do you?" Nasus said again. "You both should apologise to each other, no matter what happened, you should not be in bad relations. You live together now, fighting will bring no good.". Rengar didn't like this, but he knew Nasus was mostly right. But would he actually bring himself to apologise to his worst nemesis? He looked at Renekton in search for any support.

"Sorry Rengar, but I'm with Nasus. I know this sucks, but you have to get over it." Renekton said. "Also, I want to drink with both of you and I don't want any fights at the table!" he added, smiling.

"I...fuck, let it be. Ok, I'll do it. BUT if he doesn't apologise to me back, I will punch him!"

"Rengar, you know fighting within those walls is forbidden? You would risk a lot." Nasus said, trying to persuade Rengar not to do anything that he would regret later.

"I know, I know...Ok, maybe I won't punch him, but will definitely make his life a living hell." Rengar said, waving his fist in front of his face to highlight his words. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, preparing himself. "Alright, I'm going. If you don't hear loud curses in like ten minutes, you can consider that it worked and nobody is dead.". Renekton and Nasus wished him good luck. After that, he started going towards his room. After each step he was becoming less and less confident, eventually he was standing right in front of the room number 98. It took him a while to finally push the handle. The door opened with a quiet squeak. He saw Kha'Zix at the end of the room. He was standing beside kitchen, in front of the window, looking somewhere far. Rengar swallowed with a loud gulp, inhaled once more, and went forward. When he was five steps away from him, Kha'Zix turned to him. His expression wasn't saying anything.

"What do you want?" Kha'Zix asked impatiently. Rengar didn't know how to start, he has never had to apologise to anyone for anything. Before he could think of the best way to start a conversation, Kha'Zix added. "If you just wanted to just stand here and look at me, then get lost!". He was starting to get annoyed by Rengar's behaviour.

"No, that's not what I wanted." he finally spoke.

"So? Waste my time and see me get angry again? Because you're doing a fucking great job!" Kha'Zix seemed even more angry.

"Can you shut up for a moment and hear me out for fuck sake!?" Rengar, despite being as calm as he could, he couldn't bear Kha'Zix's constant interruptions. He shouted so loud and unexpectedly, that Kha'Zix got startled a little. His expression, from angry, changed to slightly annoyed.

"Ok, fine. I'm listening. But don't take too long." Kha'Zix stated. Rengar calmed down a little and started.

"Alright, how should I begin…" - he said quietly. Kha'Zix's eye twitched. "I rethought some things that happened long time ago, and...I came to the conclusion that if we want to live, well, "peacefully", we should apologise to each other." Rengar said, not so sure about what he just said. Kha'Zix looked at him weirdly.

"And you came here to...tell me THAT?" Kha'Zix asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess. And what do you think?". Kha'Zix seemed to be considering his words. He started to scratch his chin and looked at ceiling.

"What do I think…" Kha'Zix said slowly to himself. Suddenly, his eyes widened a little, he looked at Rengar, and said. "This is the dumbest idea I have ever heard." Rengar didn't expect answer like that. From shocked, his expression changed to angry.

"Come on! You don't even know how hard it was for me to come here and say it! Do you really think we can live here together and stay sane when we just hate to even glance at each other!? Because I doubt it!". Rengar was furious.

"You're right, it's impossible. That's why we should do it" Kha'Zix replied. Rengar didn't know what the hell was he up to, he was confused.

"What? But you just…" Kha'Zix stopped him with a hand gesture.

"Yes, I did. I just wanted you to stop acting so weird. When you are angry you sound much more reasonable." he said, smiling. "But I'm not gonna do it first. We can do it at the same time. You will apologise for disabling my wings, and I will apologise for taking your eye. Is it ok?" He was very believable. Too believable, but Rengar didn't notice anything suspicious.

"Well, ok. So...on three?".

"Yes, on three.". He was still viciously smiling. "Ready?". Rengar nodded. "Ok, one...two…" Rengar stopped him.

"Wait! I'm not ready!" Kha'Zix sighed and growled.

"You nodded when I asked you-" he interrupted him again.

"I know! I just...had to think about what to say." he admitted. "Count to three again.".

"Ok...but don't stop me this time!". He coughed to clear his throat. Rengar inhaled and exhaled nervously. "One...two...THREE."

"I'm sorry for backstabbing you!"

"I'm sorry that you're a pussy!"

They were both in shock. Rengar, because he got tricked so easily, and Kha'Zix, because he didn't expect Rengar to actually apologise to him.

"You motherfu-" Rengar clenched his fist, but Kha'Zix stopped him.

"Wait!" Kha'Zix started waving his hands in defence. "You really apologised…"

"Yes, I did! And you made a fool from me!" Rengar shouted, pointing a finger at him. As he took one step forward, Kha'Zix instantly said.

"I'm sorry…" he said apologetically, looking straight into his eye. He sounded...sad? Was he actually regretting his words? If he was scared, he would have started apologising instantly or something like that, but he said it so quietly, it felt genuine. Rengar stopped when he heard it, his angry expression has been replaced by astonishment. When Kha'Zix noticed this sudden change on his face, he snaped out and started talking nervously.

"I-uhh, I mean, ekhm, I meant that I'm sorry for taking your eye. And for calling you a pussy…" he corrected himself. Rengar was wondering what just happened. It wasn't normal, not for Kha'Zix. He broke the silence.

"Uhh, well, ok. Apology accepted."

"Ok...great! So...what do you expect to be happening now?" Kha'Zix replied, himself again. Rengar frowned.

"I-I don't know...I don't expect us to become best friends...And don't get me wrong, I still hate you, but it's easier to talk now at least…" Kha'Zix couldn't hide amusement and started laughing. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I...I just…" he couldn't breathe, he was laughing histerically. "I imagined us...as best friends! Hahaha! By the Void, the best moment of this morning! You made my day!" Rengar was confused, but a vision of them being best friends was pretty hilarious. He couldn't help it, he started laughing too. After a short pause, Rengar said.

"I think that's a good start." Kha'Zix nodded.

"We may not be best friends, because how enemies can be friends anyway? But...we can be...best enemies." Kha'Zix said. Rengar wasn't sure what was it supposed to mean. He looked curiously at Kha'Zix. "Oh come on, you really didn't catch that? Well, whatever."

"I understood, but...what do you exactly mean by that?". Rengar couldn't hide his confusion. Kha'Zix only smiled and said.

"You will see…"

 **More action, humour, plot starting to shape as I want. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as did. Next chapter will be released Sunday/Monday, but probably Sunday evening. I encourage you to leave a review, follow this story and recommend me to you friends with similiar interests :)**

 **See you next time!**

 **EDIT: errors and dialogues corrected**


	3. Chapter III - Strange feelings

**I'll be honest, I'm really proud of this chapter. No lemons yet, but it will be satisfying, I promise. Enjoy ^^**

 **Chapter III**

Renekton was sitting in the chair in his room with his brother Nasus, drinking tea, watching TV, and waiting impatiently for Rengar with good news. Renekton, despite of his appearance and bloodlust when on the Rift, is very sociable and likable. He just hates to see people arguing with themselves and want to be friends with them or at least in a good relation. Well, unless they are, as he likes to describe them, "total dickheads". Currently on his avoid-at-all-cost list is only Darius.

It was almost 12 am and still no sign from them, Renekton was worrying. "What if they-", he was stopped by Nasus.

"Renekton, you are overreacting. Did you hear anything that would indicate that something bad has happened? No? Me neither." - Nasus tried to calm down his brother. After his madness was gone, he was completely new person. Instead of killing, he prefered caring, but sometimes he was overprotective.

"Fuck it, I can't wait any longer, I'm leaving." - said Renekton. Nasus only sighed and said.

"Don't do anything stupid, brother. Let me know if something happened." Renekton nodded in agreement. He drank his tea with a single gulp and left. He went upstairs and made his way straight to their room. He was standing in front of his target. He wasn't sure if should he knock or just go in. When Rengar was living alone, he would go in like if it was his own room, they are good friends, but now he can't just go in, not since Kha'Zix has moved in. He raised his hand, formed into fist and just as he wanted to start knocking, he heard something inside.

"Fuck! Not that hard!" Renekton's eyes widened when he heard it. What the hell was going on there? He heard voice again. "Not that hole you idiot!" He wasn't sure what to think about it. Were they...having sex? Renekton grabbed the handle and opened the door as slow and quiet as he could. When he stepped inside, he could hear clearer. Now instead of louder tones, he was able to hear everything.

"Fuuuck, I can't put it in!" - said most probably Kha'Zix.

"It's because you're doing it wrong! Look, like this!" Renekton recognised Rengar's voice. They were in previously empty, now Kha'Zix's room. The doors were only slightly opened. He got closer to them. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"No! Don't! Get it out, get it out you idiot!" - Rengar shouted furiously.

"Don't tell me what to do! You made this mess!" - Kha'Zix replied angrily.

When Renekton tried to peek inside the room they were in, he tripped on his tail, collapsing on the other side. Rengar and Kha'Zix jumped in surprise. When Renekton looked up, he saw Rengar holding a hammer and Kha'Zix with a screwdriver. They were trying to assemble the bed.

"What are you doing here?" - said Rengar, surprised by an unexpected entrance. Renekton sat on his butt and said.

"I-uhh, I thought…" He blushed. "Uhh, nevermind. I was wondering what was taking you so long." Renekton somehow managed to hide his blush. How could he think that they were in a middle of a love act? He scolded himself in his mind.

"Those idiots sent me furnitures, yeah, but in a fucking parts!" - said Kha'Zix, definitely unhappy about that. "What am I? An engineer? Now we are having problems with this stupid bed…"

"Well we would have avoided that if you actually listened to what I was saying!" - said Rengar. "I agreed to help you, but you're only making this harder!" Kha'Zix rolled his eyes, regretting that he asked Rengar for help.

"Not my fault that this instruction is unclear!" - Kha'Zix complained.

"It's not unclear, you're just a total idiot!" - said Rengar. Kha'Zix never had to assemble any furniture, this was his first time. After their previous talk, Kha'Zix asked Rengar for help, because he had no idea what to do.

"Call me that again...and I swear, I will gouge out your remaining eye…" - said Kha'Zix in the creepiest voice he could make while looking straight into Rengar's eye, almost as if he was looking inside his soul. Renekton got some chills, but Rengar seemed not to be moved at all.

"Just try…" - taunted Rengar with a small smirk. Before anything happened, Renekton spoke.

"Hey guys, stop this! You were supposed to-", Rengar stopped him.

"And we did, but that doesn't mean we have to like each other. He is still my enemy." - said Rengar.

"And vice versa." - Kha'Zix added. Renekton was slightly disappointed, he thought that they would at least try not to be rude for themselves, but he was wrong. He looked at the "bed", searching for anything unusual. After a while, he noticed that an incorrectly screwed bolt was blocking the board.

"Here! Look, that is not supposed to be here, at least not yet. You have to screw it here last.". They both looked at what Renekton was pointing at. Kha'Zix didn't recall screwing it there.

"You said that it was supposed to be here! I told you not to do it!" - Kha'Zix shouted. "But nooo it is MY fault! Fuck you!". Rengar remembered doing it, Kha'Zix was right, but he didn't expect him to actually understand this instruction. Rengar rolled his eyes.

"Ok, sorry, I fucked up, but don't blame me now for everything! You're the one that wanted to hammer those nails first! And you almost did!" - said Rengar in self-defence. Kha'Zix frowned.

"I already told you, the instruction is UNCLEAR!" - Kha'Zix insisted. Rengar didn't want, nor had anymore will to be arguing with him, so he just agreed. After a while the bed was ready. The rest was already done by them, they only got stuck at the bed. After they were done, Renekton spoke.

"Hey guys, I invite you for dinner. I prepared chicken nuggets in honey and chilli! I don't accept refusal!" - said Renekton in attempt to unite them somehow. Rengar nodded, but Kha'Zix had some objections.

"I'm greatful, really, but…", before he could end, Renekton said.

"Great! Come at 14:30, don't be late!", then he rushed away before Kha'Zix could add anything. Kha'Zix despite his almost theatrical performance before, isn't very sociable. It is nice to have some allies, but he didn't want to go.

"Tell them I'm not going." - said Kha'Zix. Rengar looked at him and asked.

"Why?", Rengar wasn't sure what was the case. "I know you hate me, but Rene-", Kha'Zix interrupted him.

"It's...it's not that." - said Kha'Zix. Rengar was pushing further.

"So why? Because I am going?", Rengar was guessing. Kha'Zix shook his head. After a short pause, he said.

"I don't care that you'll be there. I just...I…" - Kha'Zix was acting as if he was embarrassed of something. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you and make sure that you would suffer in agony.", he looked down and ended. "I can't use cutlery…" - he admitted shyly.

"Oh…" - said Rengar. He didn't think about that. Why would such creature need to use fork and knife? He looked at Kha'Zix with understanding. But at the same time he was confused. Was he actually caring about what others may say? He didn't recognise the beast he would claim that was living within Kha'Zix's body. Rengar felt really sorry for him right now.

"When I joined League, I couldn't use cutlery, too." - Rengar admitted. Kha'Zix looked at him, surprised by that information. "Nidalee, my friend, taught me how to do it. I was living in isolation, too. I didn't need this ability. You don't even know how embarrassed I felt when Nidalee invited me and served a soup.", he started laughing to cheer up Kha'Zix. It worked, he wasn't as tense as before. Rengar continued. "You're lucky, those are chicken nuggets, so we probably will eat them with hands anyway, but when we come back, I'll teach you how to use them.". Kha'Zix was surprised and shocked, Rengar just offered him help on his own. He didn't know what to say. He was truly happy.

"R-really?", Rengar nodded. Kha'Zix looked at him and smiled. "Thanks…". That was the most genuine and charming smile Rengar has ever seen in his whole life. He felt that he was blushing, but didn't know why. He turned his head to the right a little, smiled nervously and started scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah no problem.". Rengar was confused. Why was he acting like that talking to Kha'Zix? Until morning he would use any opportunity to kill him, but now he was trying to cheer him up and hide red colour on his face. When Kha'Zix realised what he was doing, he blushed too, but it could not be seen, because his face was already red.

"Yeah...so, ekhm…", he started nervously. "Anything I should know about them?". Rengar was relieved, the awkward situation has passed.

"Well, Nasus is rather calm person, but he doesn't like jokes as much as his brother. Renekton I guess doesn't have to be explained, you already know everything. Just...be normal I think. But not rude, even if you are normally rude." - Rengar joked. Kha'Zix found that funny.

"Alright, I want to rest a little. Knock when it's almost time to leave. I want to wash myself before that." - said Kha'Zix. Rengar made dumb expression. "What?" - Kha'Zix asked.

"Uhh...nothing…" - Rengar lied.

Kha'Zix looked at him, examining his face. Rengar was nervous. Kha'Zix then gasped, leaned backwards, and said in disbelief.

"You actually thought I don't wash myself!?". Before Rengar could explain, Kha'Zix entered his room, offended by his words. Rengar was surprised again, by both his reaction and the fact that he indeed washes himself. He got closer to door and knocked gently.

"Hey I'm sorry!" - said Rengar, loud enough to be heard by Kha'Zix. "I didn't mean to be rude! Forgive me!". After this, Kha'Zix opened the door, smiling.

"Ok, sure." - he said. He was still smiling. Rengar realised that he got tricked, again.

"Oh you little…", but he didn't end.

"I just wanted to know how would you react. That's funny how you feel the urge to apologize, even to me. Cute." - Kha'Zix said, mocking Rengar. He opened his mouth to say something, but he just shook his head and went to kitchen, saying as he was leaving.

"Fuck you.". Kha'Zix only chuckled and closed the door. 20 minutes before 14:30 Rengar knocked to Kha'Zix to let him know that it's almost time. He went to the bathroom and Rengar was watching TV. At 14:25, both ready to go, left. Rengar lead Kha'Zix to their home. Once there, Rengar knocked. After a couple of seconds Nasus opened the door.

"Ah you came, come in!" - said Nasus. Renekton tilted his head to see if they both came. He smiled when saw Kha'Zix and Rengar.

"I'm glad you came! The dinner is almost ready. Take a seat." - said Renekton. There were only plates on the table and sauces, no forks or knives. Kha'Zix sighed in relief.

"Anyone wants cutlery?" - asked Nasus, but before anyone could reply, Renekton said.

"Who eats chicken nuggets with cutlery?". It sounded as if he was disgusted by the fact that some people do that. Then Nasus looked at Renekton and said.

"I do, Renekton. I do.". Renekton looked back at Nasus. He said.

"Who are you and what did you do to my brother?", his expression was priceless. Nasus ignored that childish question and reached out to grab a fork for himself, but Renekton blocked the drawer with his leg. "My food cannot be eaten with fork." - said Renekton, smiling and looking at Nasus with joy. He wanted to say something, but Renekton placed his finger on his lips, silencing him efficiently. When Nasus realised there's no point in trying, he joined Rengar and Kha'Zix. After 2 minutes Renekton pulled out the casserole with food from the oven. He placed it on the middle of the table that everyone could have easy access to it. They all took some chicken legs and started eating. The taste was indescribable. The mix of sweet and spice with soft chicken meat was like heaven in mouth.

"It's great! You have to give me the recipe!" - said Rengar. Renekton was flattered. It wasn't a mystery that Renekton had a knack for cooking, but being praised is a nice feeling.

"It's really good...you should invite us more often." - said Kha'Zix.

"Oh stop that or I'll start blushing…" - he joked. They all laughed, but Rengar was focused on what Kha'Zix just said. He said US, not just ME. Was it a coincidence or something else? After they were full, Renekton admitted.

"Ok, quite honestly, I'm a great cook.". They all started laughing at this immodest comment. "Hey, you two." - Renekton spoke to Rengar and Kha'Zix. "I think that you don't actually hate each other anymore.". Rengar and Kha'Zix looked at each other, they were still smiling after Renekton's comment. When they noticed that they were both having fun despite them being together, furthermore, sitting next to each other, they quickly turned their heads and started looking in opposite directions.

"You wish." - they both spoke in sync with crossed arms. Renekton chuckled and Nasus just smiled.

"Hey, tomorrow, 8 pm." - Renekton said. They all looked at him questioningly. He added. "Let's drink tomorrow, I already invited Nidalee and Shyvana. Sadly Volibear can't come, he wants to visit his clan in Freljord." - Renekton started speaking, acting as if they have already accepted proposal. "And I remember, something stronger for you.", he looked at Kha'Zix. He was happy that he remembered his preference. Nasus already knew he would spend whole night taking care of bunch of drunk guys and girls. Rengar looked at Kha'Zix.

"What do you say?" - he asked. Kha'Zix pondered for a moment, but agreed.

"Ok, I'll come.", and added. "I bet that I have stronger head.". Rengar honestly liked that idea.

"You've got no idea how much you will regret this…" - said Rengar, almost sure of winning. Renekton stood up and said.

"And that's what I want to see! What are you gonna bet?" - he asked curiously. They wondered about what they would make the other one do. Kha'Zix made his mind first.

"If I win, you're gonna be cooking dinner for both of us for, let's say, a week.". Rengar nodded, he accepted this deal.

"But if I win, what certainly will happen, you're gonna help me clean my room. I'm too lazy to do it myself.", he actually has never seen Rengar's room, he didn't know that it was in much worse condition than he would claim it to be.

"Ok, deal.". Rengar reached out his hand to seal a deal. Kha'Zix looked at it, unfamiliar with the hand shaking custom. Rengar realised that and said.

"You're supposed to shake my hand now", he smiled. Kha'Zix said quiet 'ohh' and accepted his hand. They stayed for 10 more minutes and then left. As they were returning, Rengar noticed that Kha'Zix was smiling, but not viciously for sure. There was something more behind this smile. He didn't even notice that he was looking at him longer than he meant to. When Kha'Zix realised that Rengar was staring at him, he turned his head to him.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" - he asked. Rengar felt that again. Indescribable feeling pierced his mind. He started blushing. To hide that, he turned away his head as fast as he could.

"N-no, you're fine. I just...got distracted by something. That's all.", he tried his best to hide the truth. Kha'Zix didn't quite believe that, but before he could flood him with neverending questions, somebody spoke to them.

"Oh and what do we have here.", deep, manly voice reached their ears. When they turned to a direction from which the sound came, they saw Darius. When he looked at Kha'Zix, he frowned and covered his mouth with hand and pretented to vomit out of disgust.

"Oh God...you're uglier than I have imagined you…" - he taunted. "You don't even know how hard I pity you Rengar. To be forced to live with such disgusting cre-", before he could end his sentence, Kha'Zix lunged at him with claws. Rengar grabbed him in the last moment. Kha'Zix shouted furiously.

"Release me! I will slice his head off!". His voice was so terrifying that even Darius got some chills, but didn't show it. Some champions were looking at them.

"You can't hurt him! You know the rules!", Rengar tried to cool his temper down.

"Rengar why are you giving this freak advice? Aren't you disgusted by him? Hell, I'm gonna have nightmares.". Kha'Zix had enough, with one strong swing he released himself from Rengar's grip. He jumped at Darius with an intent to kill. When his claws were inches from his body, something paralized him. To his surprise, not only his movement. He was frozen in the air.

"What is going on here!?", said very angry female summoner. She was getting close with her arm lifted. She was holding Kha'Zix with a spell.

"You arrived just in time!", Darius started his acting play. "This cockroach tried to kill me!". Those words made Kha'Zix even angrier than before. There was pure bloodlust in his eyes.

"And let me guess, you taunted him, because I don't believe that THIS TIME someone tried to kill you on his own.". Yes, it wasn't the first time when someone tried to take his life. Previously he pushed Warwick to the edge and they had to give him some pills to calm him down. He was just hated by most of champions.

"Leave, I will speak with you later." - she commanded Darius. As he was told, he left, giving Kha'Zix last malicious smile.

"Well, no matter how irritating he is, there will be consequences." - she spoke again. Kha'Zix still could not move, she wanted him to calm down first. Rengar interfered.

"Hey there is no rush, let's talk first.", she looked at him, raising one brow. "Ah yes, you obviously want to talk. Well yeah Darius taunted him, but I don't think he should face any consequences." - he said.

"Why is that so?" - she asked. "Convince me.".

"Remember when Warwick tried to kill him too? He avoided troubles because his inner anger was the cause. He's no different.", he tried to persuade her. "He is from the Void, and we know that most creatures from that place are hostile. Even if they try hard not to cause any harm, if pushed hard enough, they can't control themselves.", he tried to look as clever as he could. She didn't really buy it.

"You know what, I...I'll turn a blind eye to it, just because I hate Darius, but if it happenes ever again, I won't be able to cover you.". Rengar thanked her. "You're welcome. Now…", she took some steps, just enough to face Kha'Zix. She lowered him to her level and released his head muscles. "Promise me that if I release you, you won't run to him. Be sure that I will grab you again if you do.". He was looking at the floor, still angry, but also with surrender on his face.

"Alright...I won't…", he mumbled. The spell was broken. He landed on his feet. He sent one last angry look to where Darius went and started walking to his room. He didn't look at them.

"Keep him from any danger, ok? I see that you are friends, I don't want Darius to have his satisfaction.". Rengar wanted to say something, but then he realised that she said a word "friends". That's how it looked for her?

"I-uhh...yeah sure, I'll keep an eye on him." - he said. She just smiled and left. Rengar started blushing again, but hell, he didn't know why, again. He went to see if Kha'Zix was ok. He opened the door and came in. His room was closed. Rengar got closer and wanted to knock, when heard quiet weeping. He thought for a moment that someone is crying in another home, but when he focused on this sound, he knew that it was coming from Kha'Zix's room. Rengar was just standing there, frozen. Was everything he said this morning in the hall a lie? Did he actually care? Rengar pushed the handle, it wasn't locked. When he entered the room, he saw Kha'Zix, lying in the bed on his belly, face burried in the pillow. He said through it.

"Leave…!", he didn't do anything, he was just crying. He raised his head slightly that he could be heard easier. "I don't want you to see me like that…", his voice was cracking, tears were running down his cheeks. Rengar was just standing in the entrance with mouth half opened. He never thought that Kha'Zix could feel such emotions. Without much thinking, he got closer to Kha'Zix. He sat beside him on the edge of the bed. "Do you enjoy this view…?" - asked Kha'Zix, still burried in his pillow. He suddenly sat up and shouted. "Do you like how miserable I look!?". There were several emotions on his face right now. From the purest anger, to the deepest sorrow. He looked straight into his eye and shouted again. "LEAVE ME ALONE YO-", before he could end his sentence, Rengar hugged him, trying to comfort him.

"Shh…", he wrapped him tighter. Kha'Zix eyes widened, his mouth still opened, completely frozen in one position. He thought he was dreaming, it could not be true, but he wasn't waking up. Even his tears stopped flowing for a moment. He was fighting the feeling of being weak, of being so lonely. He wanted to push Rengar away, but he couldn't. Instead, he gave up. He bursted in tears, weeping loudly. He snuggled his face deeper into his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Rengar was surprised that Kha'Zix accepted, furthermore, deepened his hug and let himself for a moment of weakness, but he didn't mind that. Although Kha'Zix was his enemy, he just couldn't stand to watch him suffer. 10 minutes passed and they were still like that. Kha'Zix wasn't crying anymore. Rengar spoke.

"Want some rest?". Kha'Zix, unable to talk just yet, nodded, still close to Rengar's warmth. He gently released Kha'Zix, laid him down and covered him with the quilt. His eyes were shut thightly. He immediately fell asleep. Rengar then left his room and closed the door. When he did that, he realised what he had just done. "What the fuck came over me…" - he asked himself quietly. It was indeed unusual. He looked back at the door, pondering. Why was he acting like that, and most importantly, why was Kha'Zix acting like that? It didn't make any sense for him.

He scratched a back of his head and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. He looked at the watch, it was 17:30. He decided to eat something earlier, so he prepared himself some sandwiches. After he ate them he turned on the TV to check if there was something interesting. Kha'Zix's tears on his shirt already dried out. He found an information channel, so he decided to stay on it. After approximately 30 - 40 minutes, he heard the doors opening behind him. It was Kha'Zix. He didn't say a word, he just got closer and sat beside Rengar. After a moment of silence, Rengar spoke.

"You ok?", he turned off the TV. Kha'Zix was avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah...thanks…", he mumbled quietly. He was still quite down, but not that much as before.

"If you want to talk, just as-", Rengar started to talk, but Kha'Zix stopped him.

"No, it...it's fine...I just…", he started slowly, but didn't continue. His mouth was slightly trembling, small tear appeared in a corner of his eye. When Rengar saw that, he turned his chair and sat directly in front of Kha'Zix. He placed his hands on his shoulders, forcing him too look into his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, I see that something is bothering you. You can tel-", his hands got removed from Kha'Zix's shoulders by swift push.

"And why do you care? We are enemies! Stop pretending to care!" - said Kha'Zix, still in grief. Rengar smiled a little and said.

"You're wrong, we are not just enemies. We are best enemies, remember? You said it before.", he got closer to Kha'Zix again. He was speechless, he couldn't believe that someone would care about him.

"Why...I'm ugly...terrifying...mean…" - said Kha'Zix, almost crying.

"You're not ugly, you are just different." - Rengar tried to comfort him. "You are terrifying only when you want to. And you're not always mean, but when you are, damn, it's hard to resist the urge to hit you.", he chuckled. Kha'Zix smiled slightly. "I like your anntenae, they are moving funny according to your mood. Your big, emerald eyes are always so vigilant, I envy them. And not because I have only one." - Rengar joked again. Kha'Zix started blushing a little. He was now smiling. It was this most beautiful smile he has seen before. He just couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Rengar, thanks fo-", Kha'Zix wanted to thank Rengar for his words, but he stopped him. Rengar leaned forward and just when Kha'Zix started talking, he pressed his muzzle against Kha'Zix's lips, kissing him passionately.

 **And how was that? I hope it was great experience :D Also I want to mention, those who look for some lemon, it will be within 2 - 3 chapters. I don't want to spoil exactly when, you just have to wait :)**

 **Don't forget to add my work to your favourites and leave a positive review (or negative lol).**

 **See you next time ^^**


	4. Chapter IV - Confession

**Chapter full of emotions, confessions, talking and violence. Don't be surprised if you'll get bored after the first half, but don't worry, chapter V will be double as fun and entertaining :)**

 **Chapter IV**

"Rengar, thanks fo-", Kha'Zix wanted to thank Rengar for his words, but he stopped him. Rengar leaned forward and just when Kha'Zix started talking, he pressed his muzzle against Kha'Zix's lips, kissing him passionately.

Kha'Zix widened his eyes in surprise, his heart skipped a bit. Why would Rengar kiss him? He was slightly scared, but not because of Rengar, but because he didn't know what should he do. He was just sitting there, staring at Rengar while being kissed by him. When Rengar opened his eye and saw the fear in his look, he immediately stepped back.

"Oh my God I'm so sor-" - started Rengar, but was cut off by Kha'Zix's lips. He almost jumped at him, trying to return the kiss. Rengar was forced to sit down on a chair because of an impact on him. Now his eye widened, but not that much. Kha'Zix was almost sitting on his legs. After a while he realised what he had just done, he tried to step back, but Rengar pulled him again with his hand around his waist. He pulled so strong that they both collapsed on the ground. Kha'Zix was lying on Rengar, their chests were touching, they were looking straight into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Kha'Zix spoke quietly.

"...why?", he was nervous. "Why did you...I can't underst-", he was stopped by Rengar's finger on his lips. He spoke.

"Honestly...I don't really know myself, but…", he paused for a moment to gather thoughts, then he continued. "Since this morning I was feeling very uncomfortable around you and couldn't explain why. Despite your actions, I wanted to help you and even cheer you up.", he said whispering, rubbing Kha'Zix's cheek with his thumb. "It may sound dumb, but I felt like we understand each other, better than anyone else. Like we were, I don't know, destined to be together?", he chuckled. "In fact, I never really hated you, I only hated myself and tried to hide it by arguing with you. But just now, when you came here, almost crying, I knew what I was feeling this entire time.", Rengar raised his head, supporting himself on an elbow. "I love you...I really love you.".

At this point Kha'Zix had tears in his eyes, but not from sadness, but happiness. That was the most beautiful and most desired moment of his life. He always wanted to be loved, to feel love himself, but there was no single person that would not only bear his personality, but also not consider him scary and ugly, not to mention attractive.

"That was...the most beautiful thing...I have ever heard…", said Kha'Zix, trying not to burst in tears. "I...I love you too, Rengar…". Rengar was touched by his words, he shed a tear. They slowly got closer to each other and sealed their lips in a kiss. They both wished that this moment could last forever, but suddenly someone started knocking to their room. They both got startled a little, then they both chuckled and got up.

"Let me check who is interrupting us…", said Rengar into his ear. Kha'Zix lifted the chair they both knocked down and sat on it. Rengar opened the door and saw Nasus.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I heard what happened earlier. Is everything alright?", said Nasus, worried. Rengar was happy that he cared about Kha'Zix.

"Ah yeah, it's ok, I managed to persuade them not to punish him in any sort of way.", he admitted. "They all hate Darius, it wasn't so hard to convince them". Nasus was glad to hear that.

"Admit it, you like him.", said Nasus, smiling. "You wouldn't do that otherwise.". Rengar blushed a little, nothing could hide from his eyes, couldn't it?

"Well ok, you got me. We made up with each other.", he said without hesitation. "Now stop spying on other persons and let us return to…to watching a movie.", he almost told him what he was doing with Kha'Zix a moment ago.

"I'm not spying, I'm just...aknowledging things.", Nasus said, winking. "I'll let know Renekton that it's ok. See you.".

"Peace.", he responded. Then he closed the door. He turned back and saw Kha'Zix right in front of him. He jumped in place and almost yelled. He grabbed his chest out of fear. Kha'Zix bursted in laughter.

"Bwahahaha! Oh my God, I can't breathe! Hahaha!". Rengar was still in shock, but the sight of Kha'Zix in a mood was worth it.

"You little...don't do that again...I beg you…", said Rengar, gasping and laughing. Kha'Zix then looked at him and asked.

"Do you still love me?". Rengar looked at him confused.

"Of course I do, why would I stop so suddenly?", Rengar asked. Kha'Zix replied.

"I just wanted to check something, but I like the result.", he said and then kissed Rengar on a cheek. Rengar was happy that he became more confident. Rengar hugged him gently, looking into his eyes.

"Did you doubt in my feelings?", he said teasingly. "Ouch, that hurts.", Rengar smiled. Kha'Zix replied.

"Well I'm a ruthless predator, I'm known of hurting people…", he was smiling. Rengar smiled wider when he heard that. He wanted to kiss him but was blocked by Kha'Zix's finger. Rengar looked at him questioningly.

"I'm hungry. Give me a moment or maybe you want me to eat you instead?", he asked him. Rengar's face turned slightly red, it sounded very dirty.

"We just became a couple and you already want to eat me? You're so impatient…". When Kha'Zix realised what he said, he turned more red than his face already was.

"I-I-I didn't mean t-that!", said Kha'Zix nervously. He heard a chuckle in response. He pushed him gently away. "Pervert!". Rengar only smiled. He turned away and went to the kitchen. Rengar helped him prepare food. When Kha'Zix ate, Rengar spoke.

"Do you want to keep it secret?". Kha'Zix looked at him confused

"What do you mean?", he replied.

"I mean, do you want anyone to know about us, or…", Rengar explained.

"Ah, that.", he said. "Well...to be honest with you...I don't really know. I would love to be close to you whenever I want, but…", he said. Rengar added.

"You are scared?", he said quietly. Kha'Zix nodded. "It will be hard, yeah, but look at us. Me, known member of League, no one would even dare to say anything bad about me, and you, 'ruthless predator known of hurting'.", he quoted Kha'Zix's words. "I doubt anyone would hate us openly. Well, maybe Darius, but he's a dick.", he chuckled at the end. Kha'Zix looked at him, considering his words. He was right, it wouldn't be easy, that's for sure, but he didn't care. At least as long as he could be close to his beloved one.

"You convinced me. Ok, let's not hide it.", said Kha'Zix. "But no holding hands or kissing in public! I saw earlier two bird-like creatures, they were kissing as if there was no one around, gross…". Rengar laughed when he heard that.

"You must be speaking about Rakan and Xayah, yeah they are weird. But I will kiss you sometimes on a cheek, is that ok?", he asked. Kha'Zix didn't mind that, he agreed. It was getting dark outside. Rengar noticed that.

"I should be going to sleep, I have match tomorrow morning.", he told. "Do you have match too?".

"No, they gave me some time to get acquainted with everything here.", Kha'Zix replied. Rengar nodded. Then he stood up, kissed Kha'Zix on a forehead and started going to his room. Kha'Zix stopped him.

"Wait, Rengar. Can I...uhh...sleep with you tonight?", he asked and added immediately. "And yes, I mean SLEEP.". Rengar was surprised that Kha'Zix was so straight forward, but he liked that. He chuckled when Kha'Zix prevented him from assuming anything dirty.

"We had so much trouble with your bed and now you are telling me that you want to sleep with me?", he pretented to be offended, but smile on his face betrayed him. Kha'Zix chuckled.

"Well I realised how soft you are as a bed when we were lying in the floor so I wouldn't be able to fall asleep on anything else anyways.", he said. Rengar was happy that Kha'Zix feels good near him. He said.

"I will sleep in boxer shorts only, is that ok?". Kha'Zix nodded.

"I guess it's ok since I am always naked.", he said. It was true, in fact his reproducing organs were hidden under his natural chitin armor. Rengar chuckled.

"So I'll be able to say tomorrow that you slept naked with me.". Kha'Zix raised his brow, or at least his muscles above his eye.

"I'm honestly starting to regret that decision.", he said. Rengar laughed and said.

"Wait a moment, I'll spread a couch. My bed is too small for both of us.", then he went to the living room. He started making their new bed. When he was done, he invited Kha'Zix with a finger gesture. "Don't leave me hanging here.", he said. Kha'Zix came closer, turning off the lights on his way. Rengar stripped off of his shirt and trousers, leaving his underwear only. Then he patted beside him, encouraging Kha'Zix to lie down. He got on a bed and sat beside Rengar. Small blush came across his face, but it was too dark to see it, even for Rengar. He covered them both with a quilt and then they lied down. Rengar wrapped his arms around Kha'Zix, making a pillow for him from his left arm, and hugging him with his right arm. Kha'Zix snuggled his face into Rengar's chest, his braided beard was tickling him, but wasn't distracting or disturbing. They both said quiet "goodnight" and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Next morning…**

Kha'Zix woke up, disturbed by sunlight through the window. He sat and noticed that Rengar was already gone, but he left a note on the table with 3 sandwiches. He stood up and read it.

"Dear Kha'Zix,

I didn't want to wake you up, you look so adorable when sleeping. I made you sandwiches, I hope they're tasty. I'll probably come back at 10 o'clock.

Yours Rengar :)"

Kha'Zix smiled when he read that, he looked at a clock, it was 9:30, so only 30 minutes before he comes back. Kha'Zix ate his food, it was tasty, but he didn't know if it was because Rengar made them or just because they contained meat. After he was done he went under shower. When he left, refreshed, he noticed that he still had some time. Kha'Zix decided not to just stay there and left outside.

Everyone was already awake, only he was lying in the bed for so long, but who wouldn't fall in so deep slumber when in Rengar's strong arms? He finally felt safe so he could fully rest. When he was going to the stairs, some champions he was passing by were looking at him. He turned to them and said "What?". After this comment they immediately looked away. Kha'Zix was slightly annoyed, but he knew what was the cause. Thanks to Rengar he finally stopped caring, because he had that one person that would never leave him.

He went downstairs and stepped inside the library. He thought that maybe he could find Nasus in there, but he didn't, instead, Malzahar greeted him. He was sitting on the table in a corner. Kha'Zix came closer and sat beside him.

"Welcome Kha'Zix. I see that you joined the League.", Malzahar started, peeking at his book from time to time.

"Hello. Yes I did.", he responded. Malzahar was looking suspicious, but Kha'Zix thought that he has always been like that. Although it was strange.

"What was that "thing" yesterday morning with that lion? If may I ask of course.", Malzahar asked.

"Well I met him long time ago and...it wasn't the most pleasant meeting. He was the one who took my ability to fly.", he said. Malzahar's eyes widened.

"You lost to HIM?", he said surprised. "How?".

"Well it's hard to admit, but...I actually spared him to spread fear in his tribe's heart, but he decided to stab me.", he said. "I'm not that fast on the ground and I couldn't fly anymore, so…". Kha'Zix explained. He was relieved deep in his heart that he didn't actually kill him.

"You should have killed him. Mortal with power similiar to void's creature is dangerous for us.", Malzahar said. Kha'Zix didn't respond, he was just looking at the table. Malzahar then spoke again.

"Also where have you been this entire time? I thought you would com-", he stopped when Kha'Zix suddenly stood up.

"Sorry Malzahar, it was nice talk, but I have to go.", he pointed at the clock, it was almost 10.

"You have plans?", Malzahar asked confused. "With who?".

Kha'Zix looked at him and smiled. "With one particular white lion if you want to know.", then he left. Malzahar was just sitting there with his mouth half opened. Kha'Zix went outside League's building and made his way to a teleportation platform. The moment he came, champions returned from Rift. He saw Rengar. When he wanted to go to him, someone blocked his way. It was Darius.

"Oh what a coincidence that we see each other again.", said Darius with vicious smile on his face. "You know, it's kinda unfair that I got punished for nothing and you didn't.". What? They punished Darius? He must have really crossed the line this time. "So I thought that we could settle it down wit on Rift, what do you say? Or maybe you're scared…?", he lowered his tone when saying his last sentence. Kha'Zix realised that it was the time to repay this bastard.

"Me? Scared? Of what, you?", he said very loud that everyone there gathered could hear him. Rengar also heard that, but didn't interrupt, he knew what Kha'Zix was trying to do. "There's no place in universe I could lose to you.", he started his little show. "Just look at you, brainless meat-can with an axe, what should I be scared of again?", he was smiling and looking straight into his eyes. Darius, despite being offended just now, couldn't say anything. Kha'Zix leaned closer that he was inches away from him. "You people are scared of losing, of dying. I have nothing to worry about.", Kha'Zix was speaking with dreadful voice. He got even closer. "Maybe you're the one that should be scared…?". Darius was sweating on his face. Kha'Zix suddenly said "boo!" and Darius stepped back, scared. Kha'Zix started laughing quietly and some stronger champions not scared of him joined his laughter. Darius looked around, he didn't notice when they all gathered there. Kha'Zix spoke again.

"I hope you didn't shit your pants yet.", he was already standing on a platform. Darius joined him, hesitating. Then they teleported. The fight didn't last even for 5 minutes and Kha'Zix was victorious, he won by slicing Darius' head off. All champions saw him lose to Kha'Zix. When they returned, Darius was still in a crouching position. He lost his head trying to dodge his claw. Kha'Zix left a platform and said mockingly.

"I told you I would cut your head off eventually.". Darius was pissed off. He took away his pride. When Kha'Zix turned back, he stood up. Then he shouted something to him.

"What do yo-", he was silenced by hard fist. He landed a meter away. All of gathered people gasped.

"What the fuck?", shouted Renekton. They all started yelling at Darius. Kha'Zix raised a little, still shocked by an unexpected hit. He was ok beside that. Suddenly someone tapped Darius' shoulder. When he turned around, all he could see was one bright blue eye, filled with hatred, and a second later he felt a fist himself. Rengar felt a crack, he probably broke his nose. Darius collapsed and yelled, he covered his nose with hands.

"Ahh! You broke my nose you idiot!", he yelled. Rengar spoke with seriously terrifying tone.

"I can break some more of your bones if you wish…". Darius looked at Rengar, his expression was blank, but his eye itself was expressing enough. Darius got up, trying to stop his bleeding. He started leaving, champions stepped back to let him go. He turned back to them one last time.

"I will not forget it…", then he left. Renekton with Nasus were sending the rest to their homes.

"There is nothing to see, let him rest!", Nasus was annoyed that people always gather to watch when something serious is happening. Suddenly Soraka appeared.

"Let me check on him.", she spoke. Renekton agreed and let her go. She crouched beside Rengar that was already near him. She gathered her healing powers in her hand and touched Kha'Zix's forehead. He stopped feeling dizzy.

"It's nothing dangerous, he will recover quickly.", Soraka explained. Rengar sighed in relief.

"Thanks Soraka. I owe you.", said Rengar. She smiled.

"Yeah...thanks…", said Kha'Zix, still slightly confused, but more concious than before. She nodded and left them. Kha'Zix tried to stand up.

"Wait, let me help you.", Rengar supported him. Kha'Zix shook his head, getting rid of remaining dizziness. Renekton came to check on them.

"That fucking dickhead Darius...are you ok?", he asked, Kha'Zix nodded.

"Yeah I'm honestly ok, his reaction was worth it.", Kha'Zix replied. "You should be asking Darius if he is ok, Rengar knocked him down much harder.", he chuckled. Rengar hugged him.

"I won't let anyone touch you. I'll kill if somebody does it again.", he said. Kha'Zix was surprised by his sudden emotional confession. He noticed that Renekton was surprised as well. Suddenly Nasus joined them.

"Ok, they are go-gone…?", he stopped when he saw them. When Rengar heard him, he released Kha'Zix. "Well I knew you liked each other, but not that much.", Nasus joked. He didn't know that he was right.

"Me neither.", Rengar responded. Nasus raised his brow in confusion and Renekton just remained silent. "Guys, I have to tell you something. We...we are together.", he admitted.

"Yeah we know you live with each other.", said Renekton. Nasus as an older and smarter brother understood immediately.

"No, he meant like...you know, boyfriend?", he explained. "Am I correct?", he asked. Renekton eyes widened.

"Is that true?", younger brother asked in disblief.

"Yeah, it's true.", he admitted. "I...we don't want to hide it and I thought you two should know first since you are my best buds.". Nasus was slightly surprised by that, but he smiled and said.

"Well, if it's true, then I wish you good luck.". Renekton, still confused, asked.

"But yesterday you almost killed each other! I don't get it!". That was indeed fast as for two people that tried to kill each other the day before.

"Well...it happens?", said Kha'Zix. Rengar just shrugged his shoulders.

"If you start wearing tight pants and act like a girl, forget that we were friends!", Renekton said quite seriously. Rengar frowned and raised his brow.

"Who on earth are you thinking I am?", he asked. "I didn't just turn gay, you know?". Renekton realised what he just said.

"I'm sorry, I just...don't want to lose a friend.", Renekton admitted. Rengar smiled with understanding. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"And you won't.". Renekton's mood brightened.

"But don't flirt with me, ok?", Renekton joked.

"Oh he wouldn't dare…", said Kha'Zix, hugging Rengar from behind. "...would he…?", he looked into Rengar's eye.

"I love you...but you give me some serious chills sometimes…", Rengar admitted. Kha'Zix just chuckled and looked at shurimian brothers, they were startled too.

"Oh come on! It was funny!", he said, disappointed that no one shares similiar sense of humor. "Well whatever.".

"I can't wait to see Nidalee's reaction. It's not a mystery she has a crush on you.", Renekton chuckled. Kha'Zix smiled.

"That must suck to lose a man to a void creature, especially another male.", said Kha'Zix, this time they all laughed. "See? I'm funny!", he admitted proudly.

"Remember guys, today, 20!", said Renekton. They nodded. "Oh and don't get drunk too fast, I don't want you to start fucking on our cou- OUCH!", he was hit by Nasus in a back of his head. Kha'Zix and Rengar turned crimson red on their faces.

"I'm sorry, but this reptile doesn't know when to bite his tongue…", Nasus apologized without hesitation. Still slightly embarrassed, they spoke.

"It's...ok, apology accepted…". "Yeah no problem…".

"Ok, see you later guys!", Nasus said goodbye for both him and Renekton, that he couldn't add anything else. After they were gone, Kha'Zix spoke.

"Well...what about going back to our room?", he just wanted to be close to Rengar without anyone near them.

"I like that idea, let's go then, Kha.", said Rengar. Kha'Zix looked at him.

"How did you just call me?", he asked.

"Kha, like, you know, Kha'Zix in short.", Rengar explained. "You don't like it?".

"No, no it's ok, just not used to nicknames.", he chuckled. "Let's go then, Ren.", he said with small smirk.

"See? You got that.", said Rengar. Then they went to their room. What happened earlier with Darius was practically known by everyone, so when other champions saw them, they were telling short congratulations to them. When they finally reached their room, they sighed in relief, they could rest. It wasn't even half of day and already so much happened. Rengar once again examined Kha'Zix's face to make sure he was ok.

"Hey Rengar I know you care about me but I'm good, really.", Kha'Zix spoke, calming down Rengar.

"I know...I just-", Kha'Zix stopped him with kiss. Rengar embraced him and returned the kiss.

"I really am alright, I promise.", said Kha'Zix. Rengar just smiled. They went to the living room.

"Oh shit I forgot to make a bed!", said Kha'Zix. As he tried to grab a pillow, he was pushed from behind and landed on their bed. One second later, he felt Rengar on him.

"R-Rengar? What are you doing?", Kha'Zix asked, confused.

"I just thought we could lie down together, you don't even know how hard it was for me to leave you this morning.", he lied down beside, then he hugged him. Kha'Zix could feel warmth beating from Rengar. It was mesmerizing, he could forget about everything just to stay close to him. Kha'Zix looked deep inside Rengar's eye and connected their lips. They both closed their eyes and embraced each other. The day passed very fast, they ate dinner, talked, laughed, and eventually it was almost time for them to go. They left their room and went to the party.

 **Ok it was mostly talking, but I have crazy idea for the next episode, so be patient. I also predict that there will be some lemon (finally), but I don't know how it will turn out. As usual, see you at Sunday ^^**

 **Edit: Grammar corrected and time of the party (8 pm ≠ 18, lol xD).**


	5. Chapter V - The Party

**Party time! And yes, lemon is here too.**

 **Chapter V**

Rengar knocked to the door with Kha'Zix beside him, it was almost 8 pm. They heard footsteps and then Shyvana opened the door.

"Oh I see you're here already.", spoke Rengar.

"Yeah you know me, I always come earlier to make sure everything is perfect, even if it's just a drinking party.", she smiled. It's rare to see her in casual clothes, she prefers her dragon armor. "And you are Kha'Zix, I'm Shyvana, pleasure to finally meet you.", she shook Kha'Zix's hand.

"Hello, pleased to meet you, too."

"Ok, come in guys.", she invited them with a hand gesture. Everything that could be easily destroyed has been removed, smart. Previously when Renekton got drunk, he knocked very old shurimian vase and Nasus wasn't very happy, quite otherwise, he was furious. Now they are preventing anything like that from happening.

"Hey, lovers are here.", Shyvana spoke nonchalantly. It seems they told her.

"I have never thought that I would be ever called like that.", said Kha'Zix.

"There must be the first time. No pun intended.", she winked and smiled. A small blush came across their faces.

"Ha ha, very funny Shyv, but I forgot to laugh.", said Rengar with a small smirk on his face. In response, she just showed her tongue.

"Hey guys!", said Renekton, waving two bottles of beer. "Are you ready?"

"Brother we have to wait for Nidalee, it would be rude to start without her.". Renekton just looked at him, squinting his eyes. Then he rolled them and put down beers.

"You're no fun!".

"Hey Rengar, did you tell Nidalee you are with Kha'Zix?", asked Shyvana. "What about a small prank?".

"Hmm...what do you mean? I guess she doesn't know.", he replied, interested in her proposal.

"Let's pretend you are not a couple, and then in the least expected moment you'll kiss or something. How about that?". Shyvana is nice and kind, but likes to make small pranks with Renekton from time to time. "Or you can do something else. What do you say?"

"I like that idea and I believe he does too!", spoke Kha'Zix, cutting in.

"Don't you think it's, I dunno, rather cruel? She has a crush on him…", said Nasus.

"Nah, it's not like I have never told her that I'm not interested in her. She just doesn't know when to stop.", Rengar explained. "Ok, maybe we'll play spin the bottle or truth or dare? And you'll make us kiss.". Her eyes widened when he heard that.

"Briliant idea!", she grined. Nasus just shrugged his shoulders and returned to the kitchen. Suddenly a knocking could be heard.

"It has to be her. Now guys don't disappoint me!", she said and went to open the door.

"Hi Nida!, she greeted her with a kiss on a cheek.

"Hi! You look gorgeous!"

"Oh you too! Come, everyone is here!", Nidalee smiled nervously when she saw Rengar. He waved to her, a small blush came across her face.

"Hi Rengar.", she greeted her.

"Hi Nidalee. I want to introduce you to my bo- co-tenant.", he quickly corrected himself.

"Woah weren't you guys yelling at each other yesterday morning?", she asked confused.

"Ehh...possible? Some misunderstanding occured, that's all.", Kha'Zix explained. "Hi, I'm Kha'Zix.".

"Nidalee. Wow, those look even deadlier in close.", she looked at his claws.

"I believe that was a compliment."

"It definitely was.", she replied. Then they greeted with Nasus and Renekton.

"Ok, everyone's here, good.", spoke Renekton. Sit down and I'll serve some beers and whiskey. Vodka for later, we don't wanna pass out just yet.", he smiled. Nidalee, as expected, sat beside Rengar. Kha'Zix was sitting on Rengar's other side, to the left. He looked at her jealously when she was leaning to Rengar closer and closer as they were talking, but she didn't notice that. Nasus turned on the tape recorder and inserted the CD with the newest album of Pentakill. They were drinking and laughing together, eventually they were all slightly drunk. Well, in exception of Nasus.

"Hey guys...what about truth or dare?", Rengar mumbled faintly. An alcohol was finally kicking in.

"That's a wonderful idea...you guys in?", spoke Shyvana, laughing for no reason. They all nodded, Nasus was just reading a book, observing.

"Ok, you start Rengar.", said Kha'Zix. He placed a bottle on the table and spun it. It stopped at Nidalee.

"Yo, Nida, truth or dare?", he asked.

"Well...let's start with truth.", Nidalee replied.

"Ok, tell us...the weirdest place...you have ever masturbated in…". Everyone opened their mouths, even Nasus looked at them for a moment. A huge blush came across her face.

"Oh you perv...do I have to?", she asked, embarrassed.

"This or drink, but you look like throwing up after a next shot.".

"Ok…", she swallowed nervously, then replied. "Once...during the match on the Rift...in bushes…", she covered her face with hands. Renekton bursted in laughter.

"Wow, Nida, I would never expect you to be so horny!". She gave him serious glance.

"Just wish it doesn't land on you…", she warned him, then spun. This time it landed on Kha'Zix.

"Truth.", he said immediately.

"Ok...so what should I ask you…", she was tapping the table with her fingers. "I know! Have you ever kissed with someone?".

"Uhh...yeah, I did.", said Kha'Zix.

"Whaaaat? Really? With who?", she asked in disblief.

"Nidalee, your turn has passed.", spoke Shyvana, saving Kha'Zix from saying.

"Alright, alright…". Kha'Zix spun the bottle, Renekton's turn.

"I choose dare! I'm no pussy!", he admitted, excited. He always chooses dare when drunk.

"Ok, so…", he looked at Nasus, he was sitting on the couch, reading his book. Kha'Zix smiled viciously and spoke quietly. "Stick your tongue inside his ear.". They all started chuckling. Renekton nodded. He sneaked behind Nasus and prepared his tongue. Then he did it. Nasus jumped away, disgusted and scared.

"What the fuck?!", he yelled. They were all laughing.

"Language, brother.", spoke Renekton, trying to mimic Nasus' calm voice. He almost nailed it. He only showed him the middle finger. He joined them back, still grining. After a couple of spins later, Shyvana finally managed to snipe Rengar. He read from her expression that it was time.

"Ok, you used a lot of truths...I guess you have only dares left.", she spoke.

"I can't deny, so...what should I do?"

"Well this is getting kinda boring, let's spice it up a little…I want you to kiss...Kha'Zix!". Nidalee and the rest looked at her shocked, but only Nidalee was genuinly surprised.

"Whaaaat? Are you serious?", spoke Nidalee.

"Yes, it would be boring if he kissed a girl. Also, you know that I like yaoi. I can't miss an opportunity like that!". Nidalee was disappointed, she wanted to be his girlfriend, and Shyvana knew that. Sadly she didn't know that it was all staged.

"Well...I don't want to drink anymore...are you ready?", Rengar asked Kha'Zix. Wait, is he serious? Nidalee thought.

"Go on.", he spoke. Renekton, out of curiosity, decided to keep looking. Shyvana was almost trembling from excitement, and Nidalee was jealous. Rengar slowly leaned towards Kha'Zix, his hand on his cheek. Then they closed their eyes and gently kissed. Renekton was surprised how delicate and caring that kiss was, as for two guys of course. Shyvana was just staring at them, and Nidalee, shocked, was trying not to burst. They kissed too "good", this couldn't be spontaneous.

"Ok, I think we should tell her…", spoke Renekton. "They were together this whole time.". She looked at him confused, but after a moment she realised. Nidalee looked at them.

"He is right, sorry that I didn't tell you…", Rengar admitted. She opened her mouth to say something, but remained silent.

"Oh you son of a bitch…", she spoke, but laughed after a moment, probably because of the alcohol. She wanted to say something, but suddenly Renekton stood up and rushed towards the toilet, holding his jaw.

"Oh...I guess too much alcohol for the croc tonight.", said Shyvana.

"I'll check if he's alright.", said Nasus, then he went to him. Rengar said.

"Well maybe we should get going, it's late.", he pointed at the clock, it was 2 am.

"Oh shit, you're right. Nida, you coming with me? I don't wanna collapse somewhere.", said Shyvana. Nidalee agreed. They all stood up and went to see if Renekton was ok.

"He fell asleep...great.", spoke Nasus. "You are leaving?"

"Yeah, it's late and if he is down then the whole party is down.", said Rengar.

"Ok, return safe. I'll stay with him a little longer and then I'll go to sleep too. See you.". They left and after their farawell, they went to their homes. Rengar and Kha'Zix were hugging on the way back. When they returned, Rengar threw himself on the couch.

"I'm so tired…", he said. Kha'Zix sat beside him. He turned him around and started kissing Rengar. Kha'Zix sat on his thighs and leaned down. He started taking off Rengar's shirt.

"Wait, you're drunk Kha-", he was silenced by another kiss. After the shirt was gone, he started unzipping his pants. Rengar was blushing, blood started flowing to his crotch. He rolled with Kha'Zix, making him lie beneath him.

"Kha'Zix, you are drunk, don't force yourself.", he spoke to him. Kha'Zix smiled.

"I'm not THAT drunk…".

"Oh…".

"Also, it seems that you're actually excited…", he looked at his crotch, a small tent appeared. Rengar fell on his back, embarrassed. Kha'Zix couldn't miss that opportunity, with one swift move he removed his pants, leaving him in underwear only. An outline of his penis could be clearly seen. It was quite big. Rengar was blushing so hard that even his white fur couldn't hide it. Kha'Zix chuckled.

"If you are red like a tomato right now, then I want to know what hue of red I will see if I remove those…", he smiled, playing with Rengar. Suddenly, he lunged at Rengar, pinning him to the bed. He spoke quietly, almost whispering. "But first, I would like to remove this…", he pointed at his eyepatch. Rengar wasn't sure about this.

"I...I dunno…".

"Please…?", he insisted. Rengar looked at him for a moment, then he sighed.

"Fine, but only for you…", then he removed it from his head. His blind eye was permanently closed, a small scar running across it. Kha'Zix looked at him and whispered.

"You are beautiful…".

"Hmm...I know…", he chuckled. Kha'Zix laughed quietly.

"Narcissus…". Then he was looking at Rengar, slightly smiling. Rengar raised his brow.

"What?".

"It's funny how I removed your underwear without you noticing it…", he replied. Rengar widened his eye and quickly looked at himself. He was naked. Another huge blush appeared on his face.

"W-Warn me next t-time!", he yelped. Kha'Zix started laughing.

"Now let me make it up to you…", he said, seducing. Kha'Zix started kissing Rengar's neck, making him gasp. He was playing with his nipples, rubbing gently his crotch with his thigh. Rengar was panting, eventually he started purring. When Kha'Zix heard that, he stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"I didn't expect that.", Kha'Zix laughed. When Rengar realised that he was purring a moment ago, a blush came across his face, again. "There is nothing to be embarrassed of…", Kha'Zix spoke. He returned to kissing him, this time he went even lower. He was licking his nipples, his hand wandered to his belly, rubbing his muscles.

"Ahh...that's...ahh…", Rengar mumbled quietly. Kha'Zix didn't stop, he was going further. He was kissing and licking every bit of his body. He grabbed Rengar's cock, pre was already leaking. He started moving his hand gently, up and down. Rengar couldn't say a word, it was too good for him. He started moaning quietly.

"God, you look so lewd...", Kha'Zix taunted playfully. Rengar had a big blush on his face, his eyes slightly shut and tongue almost sticking out. "I wonder how your expression will change if I do this…". When he ended his sentence, he gave his penis a long lick, starting from his scrotum, on the tip ending. Rengar's pre was salty, but surprisingly tasty.

"Ahh~!", Rengar yelled out of pleasure. He has never experienced anything like that. It was better than masturbating, and it was just the begining.

"I like that reaction, but let's speed it up a little.". He grabbed his dick, leaned down, and put it inside his mouth. It was hard to breathe for a moment, it was his first blowjob ever. He slowly started moving his head up and down.

"Ahh...fuck~", spoke Rengar, unable to control his moans. He was panting heavily. Kha'Zix sped up a little, finally used to that movement. Rengar put his hand on Kha'Zix's head, helping him with it. After a moment Rengar spoke.

"I'm…ahh...getting close…", but Kha'Zix didn't stop, heck, he even sped up. It was pleasure not only for Rengar, but he was enjoying it too. He felt Rengar's hand pushing harder and faster, his muscles started twitching.

"Ahh...FUCK~!", he yelled, flooding Kha'Zix's throat with cum. Kha'Zix, despite being ready for it, was surprised by the amount of sperm. He released his cock and started coughing. Rengar, after realising what happened, he felt guilty. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-", Kha'Zix stopped him.

"No…*cough*, it was my fault…", he explained. "But hell, there was a lot, you must have been awaiting this moment for so long…", he chuckled. Rengar smiled.

"Well...I can't deny…".

"So, I guess my turn now.", said Kha'Zix, pushing Rengar. He fell on his back.

"...wait, I'm not ready!", he spoke nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle…". Rengar gulped loudly, but he suddenly asked Kha'Zix.

"Hey, it may sound weird, but...where exactly is your…".

"Ah, right. Under my chitin armor.", he explained. "When I feel comfortable enough, I can lift it slightly and release this wild animal.", he grinned.

"Did you just compare your cock to a wild- animal…?", Rengar was shocked when he saw Kha'Zix's penis. It was longer than his member by at least one and half inches, but was slightly thinner.

"Yes, wild animal, awaiting for his prey…", Kha'Zix spoke. "Now if you excuse me…". He lifted Rengar's legs, exposing his asshole. Rengar, still tense, said.

"Wait! I can't! Really!", he was slightly scared. Kha'Zix saw that.

"Alright...sorry.", he put his legs down. "But I promise, you will beg me to fuck you.", he spoke and started kissing Rengar. He wanted him to stop being so tense. After a while, Rengar spoke.

"Ok...I think I'm ready...but don't force anything, please.".

"I won't, I promise.", he kissed him once again. He lifted his legs, spreading them slightly. Rengar took a deep breath. Kha'Zix started licking his hole, trying to loose his muscles. Rengar wasn't sure if it was pleasant or not. After a while Kha'Zix put one finger inside him, making Rengar used to that sensation. Then he put another, then another. When Rengar was relatively relaxed, Kha'Zix spitted at his dick. He rubbed Rengar's hole with his member, slightly pushing it inside. "Are you ok? If it hurts, tell me, I'll stop.". Rengar nodded.

Kha'Zix pushed his tool inside Rengar's ass, the tip was hidden inside. He looked at Rengar to make sure he's ok. He started pushing deeper, very slowly. Rengar has never tried anything like that before, even himself. He was curious how it can be considered pleasurable. Kha'Zix was halfway there. He started pulling and pushing to check how Rengar would react. To his surprise, Rengar was panting as if it was pleasant. Rengar himself was shocked. Kha'Zix started going even deeper, eventually his cock fully penetrated Rengar's ass. He was fucking Rengar, thrust after thrust.

"Ahh...you're so...tight…", said Kha'Zix. Rengar's warmth around his dick was driving him crazy.

"Mhmm...fuck~ ahh~", moaned Rengar. Despite slight pain at the begining, the pleasure replaced it entirely. He couldn't think straight, all he wanted was to be fucked by Kha'Zix. "Harder...ahh~".

"Hmm...did you...say something?", Kha'Zix pretended that he didn't hear it.

"I said...ahh...fuck me harder…".

"Beg me...and louder…".

"Ahh...I beg you, fuck me harder! I want you to fill my ass with your seed!", he yelled. Kha'Zix was slightly shocked how lewd can Rengar act, but it just turned him on. He sped up, making Rengar moan even louder. Kha'Zix felt that he was getting closer, Rengar was close, too. His thrusts became more aggresive, they were as fast as Kha'Zix could manage.

"I'm close...ahh~", moaned Kha'Zix.

"Me...me too...fuck~".

"Fuck...ahh~ fuck I'M COMING~!", yelled Kha'Zix.

"Fuck! Me ahh~ ME TOO, AHH~!". He shoved his dick as deep as he could. Rengar's hole squeezed as he was cuming too, making Kha'Zix's dick burst, flooding his ass with hot, thick cum. Rengar grabbed his cock, jerking off hard. Hot loads landed on his chest and face. He has never experienced anything similiar to that, anal stimulation made him cum twice or even thrice harder than usual. Kha'Zix licked off Rengar's cum from his chest and face and kissed him, still inside him. Mix of sperm and saliva made Rengar lose his mind. After a moment they calmed down.

"That...was intense…", Rengar gasped. Kha'Zix nodded.

"Yeah...that was...amazing…". It was hard for them to catch a breath after their love-making. Kha'Zix put out his cock and lied down beside Rengar, they were looking at the ceiling.

"You know...I love you.", Rengar spoke suddenly. Kha'Zix looked at him confused.

"And you decided to tell me that now?", he chuckled. "Perfect sense of time.".

"Oh shut up.", Rengar laughed. After a moment he sat up and looked at Kha'Zix. "Ready for round two…?", he teased him.

"What? Already?", Kha'Zix looked at him surprised by his endurance.

"Yeah, but this time, I'm top.", he grinned. Kha'Zix sighed.

"Alright, but be careful!". Rengar gently spreaded his legs and started loosing his muscles with his tongue, just as Kha'Zix did before. Then he started rubbing his hole with his cock, still wet and sticky from various fluids. Kha'Zix was panting, it was weird, but definitely not bad.

"Wait, all do it differently.", Rengar spoke. He lied down beside Kha'Zix that Rengar was behind him. He lifted his leg with his arm and put his dick on his ass. Then he gently went inside. Kha'Zix felt slight pain mixed with pleasure. He tilted his head that he could easily kiss Rengar behind him.

"You good…?", Rengar asked, moving slowly inside him.

"Yeah, I just...have to get used to that…".

"I'll speed up a little, if you feel uncomfortable, tell me.", he spoke, then kissed him passionately and started thrusting deeper and faster. Kha'Zix's eyes darted somewhere far, this unexpectedly pleasant sensation combined with Rengar's wet tongue in his mouth and his arm around him made him forget about everything. He was enjoying the moment with his loved one. Kha'Zix was moaning very loud, even louder than Rengar was.

"Ah…and...who's lewd now...hehe…", Rengar teased Kha'Zix, fucking him with full speed.

"Shut...up...ahh~", Kha'Zix mumbled, overwhelmed by pleasure. He couldn't explain why, but he was enjoying it more than anything else. It was too good, he was keep moaning and panting, but he couldn't tell where was this sensation coming from. It felt like it was from his insides, but the warmth was all over his body. He just embraced it with both his mind and body.

"Ahh~ fuck...keep…fucking…", he whispered, too distracted to focus on anything.

"Oh my...I'm...getting close...ahh~", said Rengar, kissed Kha'Zix, their tongues where rubbing each other lustfully.

"AHH~! OH GOD~! YES, I'M CUMING~!", Rengar yelled. His dick was throbbing and twitching uncontrollably. Huge loads of thick cum entered his asshole, making Kha'Zix scream in pleasure. The pressure was so high that some of it started dripping out, but Rengar was still thrusting. It was too good to stop. His balls were smacking Kha'Zix butt, his breath was heavy. After a moment he stopped and pushed the furthest he could. Kha'Zix yelped when he did that.

"Fuck...I'm gonna cum~", said Kha'Zix. Lust didn't left Rengar yet. He left his butthole and deepthroated Kha'Zix. He immediately came when he felt Rengar's wet and sticky throat wrap around his cock.

"FUCK! AHH~", Kha'Zix yelled. His strong burst made his cum drip from his mouth. He held Rengar's head and started fucking it. Rengar, taken over by lust, didn't mind that, he even enjoyed that. After a while, Kha'Zix released his head, exhausted. Rengar cleaned his dick with a loud slurping sound. He licked the rest of his sperm from his mouth and lied down on Kha'Zix, hugging him thightly.

"Damn...I could fuck with you every night…", said Rengar. He was exhausted by his fast movement.

"Who says...that we can't…", Kha'Zix replied.

"You're right…ah, fuck...this still feels good.".

"Yeah, let's repeat it tomorrow…".

"You don't have to ask twice…", said Rengar, then lied beside Kha'Zix and they both fell asleep.

 **I think 6th chapter will be the last, but I consider writing a continuation to this story. It would be more focused on their relationship, how they surpass obstacles and deal with enemies. If you want to be up to date with my work, add me as an author to your favourites, because I don't know when exactly I will write something else. And the last thing, check out later my profile, I'll paste there my** **Archive of our Own** **profile. I will be posting my work there too. See you ^^**


	6. Epilogue - The Second Half of Me

**This is the last chapter of Best Enemy, it will be shorter, because it's like an ending. I'm planning on writing a sequel, but maybe in a future, for now I'll commit myself to writing one-shots or short stories, who knows. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it ^^**

 **Epilogue**

It was very early when Rengar woke up. It was the most exhausting night of his life, yet he didn't feel tired, quite otherwise, he was feeling great. Kha'Zix was still snoring in his arms, cuddled into his chest. Rengar raised his head a little and looked at his lover with a smile. They could say anything, but for him it was the cutest view on the whole planet. He leaned down and kissed him in the forehead, resulting in waking him up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…", spoke Rengar.

"*yawn*…, morning. It's ok, I would wake up myself eventually.", he responded. He hugged Rengar even tighter. "How was your sleep?".

"With you beside me, always great.".

"Hmm, that's nice of you. Any plans for today?", asked Kha'Zix.

"Well, eat something, wash myself, cure the hangover, spend some time with you, check out on Renekton, etc.", he paused, but added after a moment. "And then repeat the night…", he whispered into his ear, making Kha'Zix grin.

"Hmm...what a coincidence, my plan is the same as yours, especially the last part.", Kha'Zix responded. They both laughed a little.

"Ok, I'm going under shower. I would love to wash with you, but sadly there is not enough space.", spoke Rengar. He released Kha'Zix, gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom. After approximately one hour they both ate and washed. They decided to check if Renekton was ok after yesterday. When they were walking towards stairs, Kha'Zix spoke.

"How do you think, do we look like a couple for them? Or just friends?".

"Well, we haven't done anything in public yet, they can't possibly know until Renekton, Nasus, Shyvana or Nidalee tell someone else. Why do you ask?", Rengar asked confused.

"Ahh nothing, curiousity.". When they came, Rengar knocked to the door. After a moment Renekton opened the door, still half asleep.

"Oh...hi guys. ", he said.

"Hi Rene, are you alright?", Rengar asked.

"Yeah, it's ok, just overextended, that's all. Oh, by the way, who won your little contest?". They both looked at each other and spoke simultaneously.

"Draw.". Renekton wasn't sure what was it supposed to mean, but he was too tired to think.

"Well I'm going under shower, Nasus is still sleeping, he had a rough night too.", he admitted. "Well see you later guys.".

"Yeah see you.", they spoke. Then they decided to go back to their room. As they were going, someone spoke to them.

"Wait!", it was Stella. She was kinda surprised to see them together, especially after their argument. "Woah that's strange, weren't you hostile to each other like 2 days ago?".

"Nah, we're good.", Kha'Zix spoke nonchalantly. Rengar asked.

"How can we help you?"

"Well actually I have some news.", she started. "Lux decided to live with Ezreal together. She left her room, so you can move in there. I even brought necessary papers, you just have to sign it.", she handed Kha'Zix the document. He took it and looked at it for a moment. He pretended to consider it. Kha'Zix was so good actor that even Rengar was scared for a moment. Then he shredded it into pieces.

"I'll pass.", he quickly stated.

"Wha-", said Stella, confused. "But didn't you want to move out? I don't get you guys.".

"Well we don't really get each other too.", Rengar spoke with a smirk.

"So, you want me to tell them you refused?", she asked for the last time.

"Yep, correct.", spoke Kha'Zix.

"Alright, but clean this mess.", she pointed at the pieces of paper on the ground. Then she left. Rengar started going to his room, but Kha'Zix wasn't moving. He looked at him questioningly.

"What's the matter?", Rengar asked him. Kha'Zix turned his head to him.

"Actually...can we go for a walk? It's nice weather today.". He was right, it was sunny and warm, there were already plenty champions outside.

"If you want to, then of course.", Rengar smiled. They both went outside and went to the park next to the League's building. It wasn't crowded, but Rengar counted at least 40 people. Eventually they were in the middle part of that park, there were a lot of benches, flowers and huge fountain on the middle. The sound of others talking could be heard around. It was even more occupied, but it wasn't a surprise, it was perfect place to spend time. Kha'Zix grabbed Rengar's hand and pulled him to the fountain, where he sat down on the edge and patted beside him, encouraging Rengar to sit with him.

"What's going on?", Rengar asked, sitting next to him.

"Well I just thought that we could sit here since it's so nice here.", he said. "Also we can be seen very accurately.". Rengar raised his brow.

"And why do you want us to be seen?".

"I want you to kiss me. Now.", Kha'Zix spoke. Rengar looked at him surprised by this sudden turn of action. "When I shredded that document earlier, I realised that I want to spend the rest of my life with you beside me.", he started. "When I was alone, I didn't feel anything, only hatred and desire to evolve, but you pushed that away, replacing hatred with love.", he slightly blushed. "With you I feel completed, like as if I evolved and I can't evolve anymore. I love you Rengar.". Kha'Zix looked down, slightly embarrassed. It was the first time when he said something like that. Rengar didn't know what to say, those words completely shocked him. Kha'Zix looked at him again, waiting for an answer.

"Can you say someth-", he was stopped by Rengar's sudden kiss. He did that without any hesitation. They closed their eyes and embraced the moment. When they stopped, they realised that everyone present was looking at them. Some of them shocked, some disgusted, but also some considered them cute. Rengar spoke to them.

"Is something wrong?", he smiled, almost laughing. Their reactions were priceless. Some of them said "Uhh, nothing." and looked away and some of them just turned their heads away.

"Well, not so secret anymore.", spoke Rengar to Kha'Zix and placed his hand on his.

"Right.", he nodded. "Ready to endure me for the rest of your life?".

"Always".

 **And that's it. I hope you liked that story. I'll start making writing the scenario for a sequel in November, but don't know when I will write it. In the meantime I will write at least one one-shot, any suggestions? I was thinking about Nasus x Renekton (not from Best Enemy, a parallel universe) but also was thinking about Aatrox x Rhaast. If you want to see something from those or have different idea, feel free to pm me or write a comment. It was a great experience writing for you guys. See you ^^**


End file.
